


To Be Hers

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Jealous and protective Diana





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

“Hi, Diana.”

“Hi, my love. You got off work early.”

“I did. I have the next week off, actually.”

“An entire week with my Y/N/N? Whatever shall we do?”

“Well seeing as how your hands are quite literally undressing me, I can think of a few things.”

—————————————————

A few hours later you wake up to find yourself in the makeshift bed in the room your wife spends most of her time working in.

“Hi, my love. I’m almost done, and then we can go home and start our honeymoon.”

You get up trying to find your clothes or at least your undergarments.

“Diana, where are my clothes?”

“Why? You won’t be needing any for the entire week.”

Diana says confidently and you can’t help yourself get aroused again. Your wife had a way of making you feel things strongly with just a single look. She made you feel like you were her entire world. You loved it when she took charge like this.

You two had been meaning to take off time for your honeymoon, but it wasn’t until you finished earlier today, were you able to secure an entire week off. Diana had saved so many vacation and sick days, she could be off at a moment’s notice.

You wrap your arms around yourself as you look at her finish up her assignment.

“You make it very difficult for me to focus my love.”

“Oh?”

You raise an eyebrow and playfully smirk at her.

“Yes. Right now I want to make love to my wife again now that she’s capable of standing in front of me.”

Your body shuddered in response. Diana was relentless in making you feel pleasure and she wouldn’t stop until you were incapable of walking.

—————————————————

You move from Diana’s view and she finishes within minutes. She puts her coat on you.

“We’ll go out the back so no one else can see my wife.”

Diana says to you. You thanked the gods and the universe and more importantly, your wife, for being hers.

“Y/N! Is that you?”

You turn around to see who’s asking and you are confused.

“My love, this is my coworker. She’s been wanting to meet you.”

You looked back at Diana. Her eyes had fury in them.

“Hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You’re gorgeous! I can see why Ms. Prince said she would be off next week. If I were her, I’d take off an entire month to worship you.”

You fail to answer her when you hear a growl. Your wife’s coworker leaves but not before giving you a wink.

————————————————

“How dare she!? You are my wife! Not hers! And she had the nerve to flirt with you?”

Diana had slammed the door after the two of you were back home in your apartment.

“Safe word, my love.”

“Grapes.”

“Darling, I just need to show you that you are mine and that I am yours.”

“Do it, Diana. Take me in any way you desire.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next seven days, your wife Diana had the pleasure of taking you on virtually every surface of your apartment. Just when you thought she would take a break, she would pull you back in. You loved every second of it, and you gave as much as you received.

“Where do you think you’re going, my love?”

“Diana, I have work. You enjoy your rest.”

“No. I won’t be enjoying it because my wife will be at work.”

“I’ll be back in a few hours, and you can always come visit me at lunch.”

“When will you be taking your lunch break?”

“Around noon. Latest at 1.”

You see your wife contemplating.

“I’ll join you for lunch.”

You give her several kisses and she reluctantly lets you go. She stays in bed until meeting you for your lunch break.

—————————————————

“Hi, Diana.”

“My love.”

Diana tilts your chin up to kiss you. You felt absolutely cherised.

“Y/N, we’ve got a new client. It’ll only take five minutes and then you can join your wife for lunch.”

“I’ll be quick, Diana.”

You give her one more kiss before going to the conference room. You were puzzled why you only saw your wife’s coworker.

“Hi there. I’m Y/N Prince. I believe we met last week?”

“Hi Y/N. We did. It’s my pleasure seeing you again.”

“So what exactly would you like from our services?”

“Well, I was thinking you could offer a hands on approach for my event.”

“Very well. Let’s discuss the logistics and everything.”

By the time the quick meeting finished, you opened the door to see your wife. Her smile instantly vanished when she saw her coworker.

“What are you doing here?”

“Ms. Prince. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I came to visit my wife for lunch.”

“Yes, well why don’t the three of us go out to eat? My treat.”

“Thank you, but Diana and I already made plans.”

“Some other time, I’m sure.”

She walks away and gives you a wink. You don’t see because you’re looking at Diana who is now walking to follow your client/her coworker.

“Listen here. She’s my wife.”

“Oh, Ms. Prince, do you really think I would take her from you? Like you took my promotion at the museum?”

“I earned that fair and square.”

“You can’t have it all.”

“Understand this. You don’t know what I am capable of.”

“And understand this. You can’t be around to watch your wife 24/7. Who knows? Maybe someone will be so tempted to touch your wife. I know I am.”

—————————————————

“Diana, I love you. You are the only one I want.”

“And you are the only woman I will ever want, my love. I shouldn’t have been so jealous but I fear the day you no longer want me as your wife.”

“Oh, Diana! I will always want you. I am yours. I have been yours from the first moment you graced me with your presence. No one else shall have me.”

“I feel ashamed, Y/N.”

“Nothing to be ashamed about. Seeing you like this….makes me want to take a longer vacation to spend with you.”


End file.
